


By Any Other Name

by Tiffo



Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffo/pseuds/Tiffo
Summary: Mai had been hoping to find a way to be more involved in Naru's life outside of work. So of course, she agreed to help Madoka help him move. But the appearance of a mysterious beauty throws Mai's romantic hopes for a loop. Written for the 2017 Ghost Hunt Exchange.





	1. Moving Day

* * *

 

Mai wasn't sure what she was doing here.

Well, Madoka had asked her to come help with buying things for Naru and Lin's new apartment. So, the 'what' of her doing here was obvious. But now, standing in front of the stylish, modern, three story townhome, Mai couldn't for the life of her remember _why_ she had thought this would be a good idea.

It wasn't like she didn't have better things to do with her Saturday, she had homework of course, she could have taken up Michiru's offer of studying at the park near her place. It wasn't too far away, maybe she could turn around.

She wasn't running away. It was just that moving always ended up more difficult than it should be. And this move had so far proved no different.

Since Lin and Naru had spent all their time in Japan living out of hotels, moving meant less packing of boxes and more shopping. Disinterested at best, both Lin and Naru were fine with Madoka sharing this burden and Madoka, upon arrival yesterday morning, had recruited Mai to be her furnishing assistant.

Yesterday evening had the four of them at a furniture shop, picking out necessities for the new home. But what sounded like a simple trip had devolved into an unquestionable disaster.

Chaos had begun with Madoka's own excited indecision leading them from piece to piece repeatedly. Naru and Lin quickly lost interest as she pulled them in circles around the store and Lin finally suggested that they split up to divide the work. And that was how Mai found herself being sent by Madoka to help Naru pick a bedroom set. Something that Naru pointed out as ridiculous as he was not a child and could select his own furniture. But, it wasn't up for discussion and she had sent them off together. Which lead to the assumptive associate whose questions and 'helpful' suggestions on bed selection left no confusion as to the fact that he thought they were together.

Mai wanted to go home and sleep for a thousand years after that night. Never to have to think about Naru's bedroom furniture or the quality craftsmanship of it again.

But, Mai supposed, if Madoka could fly all the way from England to help them get settled-in then she could help too, so here she was.

Walking up the narrow street she took note of the similar structures which were going up in the some of the surrounding lots. Mai tried to imagine what the rent must be like on a place like this so close to Ebisu and then decided not to think about it, lest it make her dizzy.

She knocked, her heart jumping when Naru opened the door a moment later.

What was wrong with her? It was _his_ house, of course, he would open the door.

But then, maybe, that _was_ the problem. She was at Naru's house.

"Mai." Naru said.

Forgetting how to greet others, Mai just stood on the stoop. Her hands clasped tight at her side.

"Mai, you found us!" Madoka said slipping past Naru. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Noll," Madoka turned back to the house, "don't forget the furniture is supposed to come around eleven. And I don't want to hear that you were reading instead of helping Lin when I get back."

Naru replied by closing the front door.

Madoka turned to Mai with a shrug and a smile.

"I hope you are excited about kitchenware, because that is going to be the rest of our day," Madoka said, taking Mai's hand and whisking her back down the street.

"Sure, sounds fun."

Shopping without Naru and Lin was, unsurprisingly, much simpler. Madoka still took forever to decide which tableware set pattern she liked best and even interrogated the employee regarding the merits of the different cookware. But there was no disinterested brooding or domestic misunderstandings so Mai considered the day a rousing success in comparison to their previous attempt at home furnishing.

When Madoka had gently bragged of her boyfriend's culinary skills and her need for quality kitchen products to the checkout attendant Mai finally got the answer to the question she had been too afraid to ask for months now.

"I didn't realize Lin was interested in cooking." Mai said as they sat on the train on their way back to the apartment. "Or that you were…together."

Madoka laughed.

"Oh, you heard that, huh? Don't mention it to him. Okay?"

"Oh, uh, " Mai was confused, "Are you—?"

"Taking advantage of a mutual attraction? As often as I can, believe you me." Madoka boasted crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat with a self-satisfied grin.

"Madoka!" Mai's face went scarlet.

"Oh, I forgot, you are kinda young." Madoka blanched. "That was probably inappropriate."

"I'm not that young." Mai grumbled.

"It's just the boyfriend thing, he gets all flustered about it. Though, he is really cute when he is flustered."

Mai waited, unsure as to what she was supposed to say.

"Things aren't as cut and dry as they could be," Madoka explained, "I mean we do live thousands of miles apart."

"Couldn't you move to Japan?" Mai offered.

"Well, we both have our work."

"But you can work here, with us. You already have."

"And I loved it, but my research is really in England. And it's not just the space. I mean he has a lot of responsibilities, he has to watch over Noll."

"I can see how that is very taxing." Mai agreed with a laugh. "But if you were here, couldn't you help him with everything?"

"Sure, I suppose."

"I think working with your spouse would be so fun, you get to see them every day."

Madoka exploded with laughter, eyes from around the car turning in their direction.

"Oh Mai, that is so sweet. But, no. People need their space, believe me. Seeing someone all day at work and then again at home. I will pass. And wait a minute, who said anything about getting married? That's not going to happen."

"Oh, come on, you can't say that." Mai teased.

"No," the smile faded from Madoka's face, "I can."

"Madoka?" Mai asked, concern replacing her amusement.

Madoka took a deep breath, a smaller version of her smile coming back to her lips.

"But, I like what we have and he sure doesn't seem to be complaining." Madoka said with a wink that brought the color back to Mai's cheeks. "So why don't we just enjoy what we got, you know? Life isn't a set of check boxes waiting to be ticked off. You gotta live it the way that makes you happy. Besides labels are just a sticky mess that can really gum up that whole process."

"Sure." Mai said, confused but unwilling to have Madoka think her too young to talk to again.

They sat in silence for a while, then Madoka asked how classes were going and the conversation started back up flowing smoothly for the rest of the ride. They stopped at the convenience store on their way back from station as since the kitchen tools they bought wouldn't be delivered until tomorrow.

"We're back, and we brought food." Madoka announced as she opened the front door.

"Welcome back." Lin said from the living room.

Mai followed Madoka into the small kitchen to drop of her bags of food.

"Yes! That looks so good!" Madoka said surveying the newly placed furniture . "The sectional is a perfect fit, what did I tell you? I'm a genius."

From the kitchen doorway Mai could see Madoka grin up at Lin as she approached him.

"It works well in the space." He agreed.

Her grin widened, her fingertip resting on his chest.

"And you wanted a sofa and loveseat." She fake pouted, Lin's hand came up to wrap around Madoka's the other lightly grasping her chin.

Mai could feel her ears heating up, maybe she should go?

"I stand corrected." He replied looking at her, their faces extremely close.

"Not for long, if I have anything to say about it," she teased.

"They make a room for that you know." Naru said walking into the room reading.

"Oh sweetie, they made all the rooms for that."

"Gross, and you talk about me needing manners." He grumbled as he passed them, still reading. "You said something about food?"

"Oh yeah," Madoka grinned. "I left you something in the kitchen."

Mai scrambled further back into the kitchen. Her face on fire. It was bad enough she felt like she had just been snooping. Now, Naru was coming.

She needed to hide, maybe she could fit in a cabinet? Or in the pantry?

Mai let out a small scream when she was nearly knocked over from behind.

Catching her balance, Mai turned to see a confused Naru looking at her over the top of his book.

"Mai?"

From the other room, she could head Madoka's failed attempts at restraining her laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"Oh, I was just, uh, dropping these off," she gestured to the bags of food, "but that's done so I'm gonna go now."

Mai looked at the floor, hoping to make her glowing face less obvious as she walked from the room.

"Mai, where are you going?" Madoka asked as Mai made her way back to the front door. "I thought you were staying for dinner."

"I have some studying I have to do," Mai said, slipping her shoes back on, "I should get going."

"Oh no, Mai, stay."

Mai turned back to face them, but she couldn't think of how to defer.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be tortured by your public displays of debauchery." Naru said.

"That reminds me," Madoka said. "What help did you give today while Mai and I were out working hard to get things for _your_ home?"

"I fail to see any correlation between those statements."

"So, that means you didn't help."

Mai found herself distracted by how casually they interacted outside the office. She had never imagined Naru being capable of existing in such a domestic situation.

"I will take your silence as an admission of guilt." Madoka told him. "Put that tray back where you found it you haven't earned food."

Mai gapped as Naru, _Naru_ , rolled his eyes.

"I helped." he said, an indignant hand on his hip.

Madoka raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He did." Lin offered. "He took care of his room—"

"That doesn't really count—"

"And he organized and set up the whole study." Lin finished before Madoka could finish her complaint.

Mai was dumbfounded. She wondered if she should be embarrassed again. The whole scene was so personal, so normal. They were like a family and Mai couldn't stop the small ache of jealously that rippled across her chest.

"Mai, are you sure you can't stay?" Madoka asked her.

The domestic haze cleared as the group's attention turned back to her, reminding Mai why she had been beating a hasty retreat to the front door.

"I should really head home. Thank you for having me."

"Well at least take something with you. Noll, would you grab something for Mai?"

"No, that's—" Mai gave up as Naru had already started back towards the kitchen.

Madoka came over to give Mai a hug goodbye.

"Thank you for all of your help today, Mai. We'll have to have you over again for a real dinner once everything comes in."

Naru arrived with one of the plastic bags and held it out.

"Noll, why don't you walk Mai to the station."

"Oh no! You don't—" Mai sighed as Naru walked past her to the shoe rack.

Why did she even try? No one seemed to win against Madoka. Even Naru seemed resigned to the instructions she gave.

"You don't have to come," Mai told him when they were outside and Madoka had shut the door.

"She is watching from the window. Just start walking."

They headed down the street. Mai could feel the silence trickling between them, it left the hair on her arms raised and she had to clench her fists to keep from scratching at them.

"Your house is nice," Mai said.

Naru kept walking.

"How does your room look?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't get to see it," she explained.

"Were you, expecting to?" he asked turning to look at her.

Mai's eyes went wide, her cheeks burning.

"No!"

"Then, why are you asking?"

"I wasn't!"

Naru tilted his head questioningly at her then turned back to the space ahead of them. They passed under the direct glow of a street light and Mai thought she saw a curve on the edge of his lip.

They fell back into the dimness of the space between lights and Mai smiled. She wasn't sure why, but the more she thought about the smile the wider it got.

Mai could see the station ahead of them now. Her smiled dimmed. Naru was going to go any moment now. She should say something, drag it out. She hadn't realized how nice it had been walking and now it was almost over.

"I hope you like the dishes we picked."

"I'm sure they will do."

Mai had a thought.

"Do you cook too or just Lin?"

"How did you know Lin liked to cook?"

"Madoka told me, well actually she told the salesman that her boyfriend was a good cook. I put the rest of it together myself."

"I'm sure it was very hard to reason out, they are so subtle."

"Well not around you apparently," Mai grumbled. "But I wasn't sure until she said something."

Mai looked up at him.

"Naru?"

He looked over at her.

"Why can't she call him her boyfriend?" The question had been eating at her, but she couldn't bring it back up to Madoka. Naru was a long shot at getting additional information, but he was the only other person she could ask.

"They obviously like each other. I mean, she said they… got along really well."

"Too well." Naru grimaced.

"Do you think she is ok? That she is happy?"

"Did she say she was happy?"

"Yes," Mai realized, "at least she did until I mentioned them getting married. I hope I didn't upset her."

They reached the station, Mai stepping them to the side. She shifted the plastic bag of food in her hands trying to think of the best way to say goodbye and thank you. Naru was watching the people flow past them, he probably was ready to get back home to his quiet and his books.

"Lin can't marry her."

"What?" Mai asked surprised.

"I heard Martin and Luella talk about it once. His family wouldn't approve."

"Why?"

Naru looked down at her.

Mai gasped.

"Because she's Japanese?"

His blank stare confirmed her question.

"But that's…"

"It's stupid."

"Yeah it is," Mai agreed, fiddling with the bag again. "I guess, it really is complicated."

"It's not complicated, it's tyrannical."

"But Naru, —"

"Why should it be ok to be told you couldn't have something you really wanted, not because it would hurt anyone, but simply because someone else didn't approve of your having it?"

Mai blinked, she had never heard Naru sound so intense, even when he spoke about their work.

"Naru?"

"You have studying to do, you should try to catch the next train. I'll see you at the office Monday." He said taking his leave and weaving his way through the crowd.

Mai watched as he left, following the back of his head until she lost him to the waves of humanity that passed between them. Too late, she realized that she hadn't said her own farewells.


	2. Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IF YOU HAVE READ THE COMPLETED STORY ON TUMBLR PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEWS SPOILER FREE FOR OTHERS OR WAIT UNTIL ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED HERE.
> 
> Please and thank you.

Chapter 2- Audrey

This week had been one for the history books. Mai had had her doubts in the past but it finally looked like Naru was starting to warm up to her. Not only had their walk to the station not been a total failure. But the subsequent 'thank you' dinner that Madoka had Naru invite her over for on Thursday was one of the most fun evenings she had had in a long time.

Lin really was a good cook and even Naru ended up occasionally joining in on the conversation throughout the meal. There had been only one slight hiccup afterward, when Naru had given her a tour of the house.

The 'tour', had primarily consisted of her following him as he strolled silently though the home.

The first floor was the kitchen, dining area, and living room that she had seen on her first visit. The second held the study, a bathroom, and Lin's bedroom. A large patio took up more than a quarter of the third floor and the bathroom took up another sizable chunk with its soaking tub and standing shower. Potential rent figures started to swirl in Mai's brain again and she was worried she would need to sit down. Or have a soak in that tub.

She had started to follow Naru back down the stairs when she realized they hadn't opened the third door on this floor.

"What's that?" Mai had asked.

"My room, but you weren't interested in seeing that."

"Oh no I—"

"So, you did want to see my room?"

Mai's cheeks colored.

"No," she snapped.

"Well then, we should probably head back down. Madoka will no doubt want to force us into some sort of dessert."

He started moving down the stairs again and she took the opportunity to let out a silent scream and smacked herself on the forehead.

He turned back to look at her.

"I'll make some tea then." She said with a smile.

She had been kicking herself ever since. Not because she had hoped for something to happen if they had decided to go in the room, but because she kept getting so flustered around him again lately that she was only making every chance they had to talk awkward. And, if she was honest, because of the what if. Her brain kept spitting out impossible scenarios that it claimed could have played out had she not wasted the opportunity.

She told it to stop but instead the daydreams kept getting more involved and farfetched. While she was not so secretly enjoying them, she was now less than a day away from an English test that was not going to pass itself and she really needed her brain to start focusing.

She had spent the night studying at Michiru's and she knew that if she went home she was just going to fall asleep. So instead she found a coffee shop where she could get some much-needed caffeine and a few more hours of studying in before she succumbed to the sweet call of her mattress.

She had been working for about a half hour and could finally feel the effects of the coffee kicking in when the door chimed. Mai normally didn't pay any attention to the door, but this time she could feel a shift in the air, a stilling to the chatter of the room.

Looking up, she forgot to hold back her gasp.

She was straight out of an old Hollywood movie. The type of film where style meant elegance and beauty was something that glowed around someone like a haze. Like Audrey Hepburn, in the movies Mai had learned to love on rainy afternoons with her mother when she was young.

The woman was in a black knee length sleeveless dress that flared slightly at the hips to produce a figure Mai hadn't thought possible without body altering accessories. Her glossy black heels clicked delicately but with purpose as she made her way across the concrete to the counter and ordered. A black gloved hand holding up a card to pay for her request.

Mai strained to hear, but even in the silence that had fallen over the shop she was too far away to hear her voice. Mai imagined it to be something soft, but low. Something that beckoned in any who listened at their own risk.

Her face was mostly obscured by a wide brimmed black hat, but Mai could see bright red lips against pale skin. Those lips parted briefly, the hint of a smile curling up at their edges.

The barista was staring, not that Mai could blame him, she could hardly move and she was back here, hidden in the corner. She couldn't imagine being so close, being addressed. Her heart sped up, the anxiety of the thought enough to stagger her breaths.

The woman leaned towards him, that wide brimmed hat tilting and moving forward to fill more of the space between them. One heeled foot lifted to hover at an angle above the floor.

The barista jumped and set to work, the request finally registering in his brain.

The woman in black stood, posture perfect as she waited on her purchase, her hat still leaving anything more than red lips and a long pale neck a mystery that begged to solved. Mai chewed her lip, wondering if the pale skin of her exposed shoulder and upper arm felt as smooth as it looked, was it cool to the touch or would it radiate heat like running your hand over a hot bath.

Her fingers twitched, almost feeling the softness of the long silk opera gloves. Which would be smoother the silk or her skin?

Mai heard a small whimper. Wait, had that been her?

Her eyes went wide and her face burned at a thousand degrees.

"What," she hissed to herself, smacking her cheeks lightly, "stop it."

What was she thinking? She didn't know this woman, she hadn't even seen her face. And here she was having afternoon fantasies about her.

The woman's head tilted higher, almost imperceptibly so, but Mai could feel that her gaze was now traveling the room.

Mai brought her eyes back to her notebook, a lump forming in the dryness of her throat. What if she had just seen that? What if she noticed her now?

Never in her life had she been more conscious of her appearance. Her finger brushed hair and slept-in tee shirt. No amount of knowledge gained at last night's study session was worth the risk of encountering radiance in such a state.

She could feel the gaze pass, the weight of it sliding like a brick of ice from her shoulders.

Risking a glance, Mai saw the barista hold up the woman's drink, the paper cup visibly shaking as he set it on the counter.

She collected the beverage and with a small incline of that over large hat she turned to leave.

Light gossip returned to the space as the door chimed shut behind her. And Mai looked back to her notes, unsure as to which class these were even for.

She tried to study for another half an hour or so, but her mind was wandering even worse now. Deciding that perhaps a change of venue would help, Mai decided to pack up her things and go.

Two blocks over, Mai was struck with her next struggle for the day.

Cookies!

Fresh baked!

Get them while they're hot!

She stared at the sign, her stomach letting out a small rumble as she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since the convenience store sushi at Michiru's last night.

Well, and her coffee at the shop, but coffee didn't really count as food. Plus, she had ended up letting almost half of that go cold and threw it out.

But did that really justify buying a dozen cookies just for herself?

The easy answer was, of course it did.

But, she knew better. She was already exhausted from being up all night studying, the coffee wasn't really helping long term, and she didn't feel like she had a handle on her vocab list. So, a sugar coma was probably not the best of ideas.

Although, she was near Naru and Lin's, and Madoka had said she could stop by anytime. And if she brought them cookies then maybe they would invite her in to eat with them. She smiled.

She did need to buy them a thank you gift for having her over for dinner the other night. And, she had been studying so hard, she deserved a break.

Her mind made up, Mai headed into the bakery.

Bribes in hand and confidence inflated Mai headed back out into the afternoon and on her way to Naru's.

She almost missed her turn as she ran through possible scenarios for the hand off. The most likely option was that he was not even home, but that one was no fun. So, she quickly shuffled it away. If they were all there, Madoka would invite her in they could have a quick chat. Madoka would force Naru to come out and interact with them and maybe she could make it through one non-work conversation with him where she didn't stick her foot in her mouth.

Maybe she could ask Naru to help her with her English. Mai's smiled widened at the thought. She had worked on it enough at the office that she had hoped he would offer. But the only time he had made any mention of it at all was to tell her that if she wanted to study she should go to a library. But maybe this new, non-office, Naru would be more amenable to the idea. And if studying meant she had to take the time to visit him out of the office that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

She pictured sitting on his patio working, she would ask him a question and he would lean in to look at her work. Their hands would bump into one another, then their eyes would meet, their fingers entwining, faces moving closer together…

"Whoa," Mai made a quick side step to avoid the sign in front of her and grabbed at her searing cheeks, the streets were too busy for more daydreaming.

She looked for something else to focus on, she was only a few blocks away and if she couldn't get her head cleared up she would be a mess trying to actually talk to Naru.

She took a slow deep breath in, and then, even slower allowed herself to deflate. Again, breathe in, and out. Deep breath in—

A large black hat moved into the people traffic in the distance ahead of her on the street. Mai felt the air catch in her throat, a cough springing up and stopping her.

The small fit was contained, Mai craned her neck to look down the street. It was further away but she could still see it. There were a handful of bodies between them but Mai knew that it had to be the same woman.

Part of her wanted to follow her, did she live near here? She had to be wealthy, her clothes already spoke to that and so it was no surprise to think that she might live in an up and coming trendy neighborhood like Daikanyama. Perhaps, if she came around to visit Naru she would bump into her.

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. What would they talk about if they were to meet?

The hat turned onto a side street, and Mai's mind pounced. Had she just turned on Naru's street? She had to have imagined it. What were the odds? Mai picked up her own pace, but then forced herself to slow down. If she was around the next corner the last thing Mai needed to do was sprint into the street behind her. She forced herself to wait just a moment more, pretending to be reading the sign ahead of her.

She rounded the corner, watching her own feet for a few steps until she had gathered the conviction to pull her eyes up the length road.

Mai sighed. She didn't see her. On reflex Mai looked back to the street she had just turned from. She must have misjudged when the woman had turned.

Passing a parked car, she froze, quickly backed up, and crouched next to the car peeking around it.

She had been wrong. The woman was here and more importantly, she had just stopped at Naru's door.

Mai's curiosity skyrocketed. Who was this woman and why would she be visiting Naru or Lin? Mai waited for her to reach for the bell. Would there be recognition when they opened the door? With the directness that the woman had walked here Mai felt there would have to be, this did not seem to be her first visit.

Mai's mouth fell open as the woman pulled a key from her small hand bag and unlocked the door, stepping in without even a moment's hesitation.

"What?" Mai said to herself.

Her brain wanted to explode. She leaned back against the car. Her legs feeling a bit unsteady. A key. The woman had a key. She had just walked right in.

Mai searched for some sort of explanation. There was no way she was any sort of house help. The landlord perhaps? But even the landlord would knock before going in. Mai looked up and down the street, maybe she had gotten the house mixed up. That was a thing that could happen, right? But she knew she had it right. Half of the lots on this street were still under construction and those older homes which still stood were of a different enough make that there was no mistaking them for this property.

Could she be from a shop? Some sort of fancy high end boutique place that catered to their clients by coming to them? No, that was ridiculous, she had a key. You don't give shop keeps keys to your house no matter how swanky they were. Mai felt at least ninety percent confident about that.

Mai's eyes went wide.

What if she was meeting someone for something more risqué?

Mai's mind immediately went to Madoka. Lin couldn't be…? No, impossible, and even if he did have other interests, why would he have her come around while Madoka was in town?

Mai stood, eyes narrowed and limbs straight. She didn't want to assume the worst, but she had to check.

She took three strong strides towards the house and turned on her heel. Shuffling back down the street.

It really was none of her business, she reminded herself. What was she going to do, bang on the door and demand to know who that woman was? She would look crazy.

Mai reached the bottom of the street, but she couldn't bring herself to go any further. She thought about Madoka, how she had smiled and laughed when she had opened up to Mai about she and Lin. Mai couldn't bear the thought of not checking to make sure all was right. Madoka would no doubt do the same for her. And besides there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for the woman being there that she just couldn't see right now.

With a deep breath of determination Mai started back up the street. She hesitated for a moment more, her hand hovering at the door, but then she rang the bell.

Time crawled as she felt the high-low of the bell ring in the air. She was afraid to move, what if they didn't come to the door? What if they did? What would she say? She had the cookies so that was a starter. But how would she jump from cookies to a mysterious woman. What if she answered? She had walked in as if it was her own home, maybe she would even be bold enough to answer the door.

Mai could feel her breath getting stiffer in her lungs. How long had she been waiting? Had it been enough time for someone to get the door? Had it been over long? Was it obvious that she was waiting around with a purpose? Should she ring it again? No, that would be too urgent. It could put them on edge. She was already on edge.

They weren't coming. It had to have been enough time now. Maybe the woman was alone? Maybe she had the good sense not to open the door?

They weren't coming. What should she tell Madoka? Should she say anything? She had no real evidence of any wrongdoings. But, what if she said nothing and she should have? She would be complicit in Madoka's unhappiness.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up. Naru's head and shoulder visible in the crack of the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought—"

The words vanished, wiped clean by the light red tinge that she noticed on his lips.

She had made a mistake.

Naru's eyes narrowed, he moved, opening the door a bit wider to peer at her.

The top buttons of his shirt were undone and from the awkward way his collar sat those that were done up were mismatched. She looked away when she caught sight of a second smear of color on the edge of his chin.

It wasn't Lin.

Her chest hurt, her eyes hurt, her arms...her everything hurt. She needed to go home, to sleep.

"Mai?"

"I brought cookies," she forced herself to look at his eyes wishing desperately that she could zoom in her vision and keep herself from looking anywhere else. Noticing, anything else. "For Lin and Madoka, as a thank you."

"They aren't here right now."

Of course, they weren't there. Mai could feel the heat beginning to tingle across her, its burn blending with the ache that had settled everywhere.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt. Here." She held up the box watching his eyes, looking—hoping—for an admission of his actions. If he could give her that final proof then maybe she could just be angry and it would be enough to consume the ache.

"I was only reading."

The ache spread, her throat and fists clenching against it. She blinked against the prickling. She wanted to see it, the lie, reflected in his eyes. But everything had gone cloudy and it hurt too much to hold her eyes open.

She felt the box move from her fingers and she let it go. Safe handover of its contents no longer of any concern.

"Mai, are you—"

"Sorry, I just got something in my" —heart. She scrubbed at her eyes. Pushing away the stinging with brute force of fingers and will.

"I should go." She added when she had finished with her face. "I have to…"

"Study." He finished for her.

"Yes," her voice cracked on the word. She had to leave now or she was going to fall apart on Naru's front step.

"Thank you, for the cookies."

A tear fell. How dare he start thanking her, not now.

Mai gave some sort of grunt or possibly a squeak as she turned away. She walked as fast as she could, her vision severely diminished as hot tears burned at her eyes before searing down her face. She knew she had made it halfway down the street when she bumped into a recognizable car shaped blur.

"Keep going," she told herself between clenched teeth, the world beginning to take shape once more. "Just walk."

She made it two blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the obligatory Tiffo angst. Even my fluff stories can't escape it. ;)
> 
> Sorry I was late posting today. I got like 4 pages of KH written this weekend though so yay!
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you for reading. 
> 
> Till next chapter...


	3. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IF YOU HAVE READ THE COMPLETED STORY ON TUMBLR PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEWS SPOILER FREE FOR OTHERS OR WAIT UNTIL ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED HERE.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted Monday, May 8th.

She had almost called in on Monday. It was stupid and unprofessional, but it was better than crying in the office. Better than second guessing every good feeling she had had for the past week whenever she saw him.

By lunch, her reason had won and she had given up the idea. Instead, she had shuffled into the office after a long day and what she was sure was going to be her worst English grade yet.

She did her filing and sorting, made tea, and she sat on the sofa silently waiting for the end of the day.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was after ten when she woke up. The office had been dark save for the light that came from the crack of Naru's open door. Silent, other than the arhythmic clacking of a keyboard coming from the same room.

Mai had gathered her things in the mostly darkness as quietly as she could, but she couldn't help but sneak a glance in his office. His attention had been rapt, torn between the pile of notes on his desk and his screen.

Bag in hand, she had taken a step forward, ready to knock and let him know that she was leaving. But her hand had stopped, hovering next to the door as she watched him work.

It was unfair, he even made typing captivating. The light of the screen only accentuated his features and the screen light made his eyes shine. But that was nothing compared to the way he unconsciously worried his lip as he worked through something, releasing it with a thought that sent his fingers into a flurry of motion.

He didn't even know she was there.

She knew how focused he was when he got like this. How the whole world faded away.

She had lost count of the number of nights she had lingered in the office, the hope of an end of day conversation perhaps turning longer as they made their way to the station. But he always continued to work and finally she would give up the vigil and settle for the next best thing.

That flicker of surprise that would pass over his face when she brought him one last cup of tea before she headed out. His eyes would blink, the fog clearing, and he would realize the cup he had forgotten on his desk had already gone cold. He would look between the tea and the clock, mentally readjusting to the idea of time.

It had been one of her favorite rituals.

It had been one of _their_ times.

But, in hindsight, she understood how selfish the action had been on her part. She had interrupted his work as an excuse to interact with him one last time, just so she could feel good before she stepped out the door.

She had headed to the front door, hoping that this late she might be lucky enough not to have to sit next to anyone else on the train.

The next day, the anger came.

He had lied to her.

Not just on that porch, in that moment. But in every quiet glance, every hint of a smile that she had cherished and that she thought she had earned.

It had been slow going, a friendship years in the making, but that time had also taught her that was just how it was with Naru. Trust and the openness that came with it creeping forward, almost painstakingly so, but she was willing to put in the time. Because every once in a while, she would see progress, that one step forward, and it would make it worth it.

They weren't easy to get, his attentions, so when she had managed it she felt like she could take on anything, that she was special.

But she wasn't special.

She wasn't even important enough, to tell the truth to.

She had been so wrong, and it made her furious.

Furious with him, but even more so with herself. She really was the idiot he painted her to be.

Wednesday, Madoka was waiting for her when she got to the office.

"Don't put that down," Madoka said from the sofa pointing to Mai's school bag. "We are going out."

"Madoka, I have to work."

"No you don't," she stood grabbing her purse and turning to face the back offices. "Noll, Mai is going out for the evening."

Mai opened her mouth to argue, but Madoka raised a finger.

"Suit yourselves," Naru's voice told them from the other room and Madoka gave a smug nod.

"But—"

"No buts, let's go."

Mai allowed Madoka to lead her back out of the office and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked after they had made it a few blocks. "Do you have more house shopping you need help with?"

"No," Madoka turned back to her, "I just figured you needed to get out of the office."

Mai stopped walking.

"Why?"

Madoka smiled.

"Coffee?" she pointed to a cafe across the street.

Mai claimed a booth in the far back of the shop as Madoka waited for their drinks. Mai couldn't figure out why Madoka had shown up today.

Madoka smiled at her again as she sat down.

"So, what's up?"

"What? You asked me to come here."

"We're chatting. You know, how's school? How's work? What did Noll do to make an ass of himself this time?"

Mai's face darkened.

"So, school? We'll start there. How's school going? What are you guys working on?"

"What makes you think that Naru was an ass?"

"When is Noll not being an ass?" Madoka countered.

"Fair," Mai said with a small smile.

Madoka smiled back.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Mai shrugged.

"How about I tell you what I know."

"Sure."

"I know you are upset about something. I know you had a rough day on Monday and didn't leave the office till after ten, I know yesterday you got angry enough to have a battle with a teakettle. Which judging by the pink patch on your hand I will call a draw."

"How did you know?" Mai grumbled.

"I have my spy."

Mai wasn't sure if she was flattered or creeped out that Lin would relay information about her to Madoka. But she was leaning towards creeped out.

"I also know that things seemed to be going well between you and Noll until the past few days. He said you stopped by on Sunday to drop off cookies and that you seemed upset about something."

Mai crossed her arms, with an audible 'hmmph'.

"And now, I know that has something to do with whatever is bothering you."

"I'm not bothered," Mai said unfolding her arms and leaning back.

"Okay, look, sorry Mai, I know we probably aren't close enough and I am just butting into all of this. But I want you to know you can talk to me. I like you, you're a great girl. And I like the effect you have on Noll."

Mai couldn't stop the blush that crept across her cheeks so she picked up her drink and focused on that instead.

"I was so happy to see that you had taken an interest in him."

Mai's eyes went wide as she narrowly escaped choking on her coffee.

"Do you want to argue that point? Because I can start listing off evidence," Madoka raised a brow.

Mai sighed, no wonder even Naru listened to her, Madoka was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"No."

"And I know he's not great at expressing himself and sometimes that can come off as sort of, well, he's an ass, I don't have to tell you that. But he also, he's—"

Madoka fumbled for a moment, searching for what she wanted to say.

"Noll is unique, and wonderful, in so many ways, but I think, at least partially because of that, he has always been separate from most of the world. I can't say he wouldn't have chosen solitude, but I do know that it was often chosen for him. So, he is more comfortable with it now. Does that make sense?"

Mai gave a small nod. She wasn't sure that it did, but it certainly sounded important to Madoka so she didn't want to interrupt her.

"People, well people aren't always kind to something that they can't relate to. And Noll," Madoka smiled, "well he is who he is and he isn't interested in changing that just to make someone else feel better about themselves. But I think you know all this too."

Mai nodded again, this time with understanding.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't affect him. That it doesn't hurt. And now he's so good at keeping everything that could hurt him out that he forgot how to let anything in. Or maybe he had never learned in the first place. I don't know…" she looked out the window.

"Madoka, are you okay?" Mai asked.

Madoka gave her a wry smile in return and took Mai's hand.

"I'm rambling," she dismissed. "The point is _you_ got in. And I don't want some idiotic move on his part to ruin that before he even realizes he has made a mistake. So, I wanted to apologize on his behalf and ask that you give him time to learn before you give up on him. He needs someone to hold him accountable, to tell him when he's being an ass."

"You seem to do a pretty good job," Mai said hoping to lighten up the conversation.

"I'm not always here though and I need to leave the job in very capable hands." Madoka watched her. "And I think I know whose hands he would prefer."

Mai blushed.

"I think you are confused—"

"Look, Mai, you are an amazing friend. And it may be imperceptible but you are rubbing off on him. And I guess I just wanted to be able to tell you that before I had to leave again."

"Oh, thanks," Mai said, sliding her hand back from Madoka's and sitting back in her seat.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Mai sighed. Talking was good, she reminded herself, and if she talked to Madoka maybe she could help put all this behind her. On the plus side, Madoka was leaving soon so she wouldn't be able to tease her like Keiko or Ayako would.

"I guess, I had just thought, hoped, I mean after last week. That maybe, maybe I could be more."

"I haven't seen anything to think that couldn't be true. I can't make promises obviously, but I haven't seen him so comfortable with someone since Gene."

"I have," Mai grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Madoka sat up in her seat.

"I saw him, with someone," Mai said, staring at the table.

"That's impossible."

Mai shifted in her seat but didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, I just, you saw him? You saw him doing what?"

"Well, I didn't _see_ , see. I just, I saw a woman go into the house on Sunday. And then when he answered the door, I could see he had been, occupied." Mai ran her fingers through the condensation pool left by her glass.

"A woman? He didn't mention anyone else stopping by on Sunday. I wonder, and you said he knew her?"

"She had a key to the house."

"She what? Wait… what did she look like?"

"I never got to see her face but she was the most beautiful thing ever. She's like elegance and mystery personified," Mai sighed.

"What now?"

"Even if I was wrong Madoka I wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Audrey."

"She has a name?"

"That's just what I called her because she reminded me of Audrey Hepburn, you know from the movie _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I loved that film when I was younger, and when I saw her it was like she had come alive. Black dress and black gloves contrasting with the paleness of her skin, punctuated by the bright red of her lipstick. It was just, incredible. And she had it, you know, just that _presence_ , it made everyone else just kind of diminish. It was like something straight out of a movie."

"I'm sorry, which one of them are you pinning after?"

Mai crossed her arms.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, definitely not," Madoka grinned, "I think that is great, more than great."

"It's not great," Mai said resting her head in her hand and bringing her finger back to its work pulling out curved lines of liquid on the tabletop.

"It's not as bad as you think."

"He had her lipstick on him." Mai brought her glistening finger to the left of her chin and then to her own lips. "I'm not dumb."

"I think you should talk to him," Madoka told her.

She shrugged again, still refusing to move her gaze from the table top. Could Madoka be right? What other possible explanation could there be? Was Madoka just trying to make her feel better? While kind, Madoka seemed too straightforward to lie just to give her false hope.

"Audrey, huh?" Madoka tried, her voice light.

Mai colored again at the use of the name.

"Good name. Very fitting. I feel like an idiot for not thinking of it myself."

Mai's eyes shot up.

"You know her?"

"Oh, yes, for a while now. Though it has been a few years." Madoka brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes shining. "Look, I know it will be hard for you to understand, but I promise you Audrey is no threat. In fact, I think it is past time you meet."

"Me—meet? I, I can't," Mai's face burned brighter and she brought her hands up to hide and cool it.

Madoka laughed again.

"Oh, come on, you two would be fast friends. I promise." Madoka looked at her with an expectant expression.

"And maybe more," she added with an eyebrow wiggle.

Mai squeaked.

"No sense on giving up on all of love in one evening."

Mai's head was starting to hurt, how did this conversation go from her worrying over Naru's liaisons to Madoka trying to set her up with said liaison?

"No, Madoka."

"I got it!" Madoka clapped her hands together and Mai jumped in her seat. "Mai, I'm going back to England Saturday. We are going out for dinner on Friday. I want you to come too."

"I don't know, I probably have to study. School hasn't been so great lately."

"Please Mai, it's my last night in town," Madoka pouted.

"Well…"

"I can put in a good word with your boss, get you the rest of the week off so you have plenty of study time," Madoka added with a wink.

Mai sighed.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Even if she said no she would only show up at the office again tomorrow. And she could enlist Lin and Naru to ask as well. Mai was beginning to understand why Naru tried to keep his distance from her. If she stonewalled him half as hard as she was right now long term exposure could be crippling.

"You don't have to do that, I can make it."

"Great, come by the house after school. I've got some planning to do. And I think you have some homework. I will see you later."

Madoka slid from the booth and with a jaunty wave headed out of the cafe.

Mai grabbed her own bag and headed towards the door. Her stomach roiling with the nervous expectation of the weekend. But she still couldn't figure it out.

Had she just agreed to talk to Naru or Audrey?


	4. Tiffany Blue

Mai once again found herself pacing on Naru's street.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out here but she knew that the sun hadn't been kissing the edge of the skyline when she had started. The shadows grew with the knot in her stomach.

Finishing a lap she reached for the bell, but before she could depress the button Madoka threw the door open.

"Oh thank god, if I had to watch you much longer I was going to go out there drag you into the house. But Lin told me to be patient."

"I'm sorry," Mai said.

"No apology needed, I'm just glad you were able to decide to come in. So, do, come in that is."

Mai stepped through and she could feel her self-doubt try to pull her backward and into the street.

"Good Evening Mai," Lin told her from the living room. His suit, a light grey with a near white lavender shirt, was looking especially crisp. He was holding a thin plum colored tie in one hand.

Mai felt her panic rising. Why was he dressed so nice? Had Madoka been—

Madoka approached him, her dress the same shade of plum as the tie she held her hand out to receive. Mai's first thought was that it was stunning. The one shoulder design made it appear as if the smooth fabric had been poured down her, sculpting itself around her before meeting with the satin sash at her waist and moving to flow in waves that just grazed the floor. The slit in the side adding a touch of scandal to the otherwise timeless look.

Mai deflated.

"You didn't say I had to _dress up_ , dress up," she grumbled, pulling at her top and skirt which had been one of her favorites but now paled in comparison to the efforts of the rest of the room.

"I left you a message yesterday."

"You said, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It's going to be fun, I promise. Oh, and we are feeling fancy so wear something nice. Something _nice_ , Madoka. This," she pulled at her shirt, "is nice. _That_ is an evening gown. I don't have anything thatnice."

"Oh," Madoka said, dismissing Mai's concern with a small wave. "It's fine. You are right, you look lovely. You don't have to be all dressed up. This is just me going overboard. Besides, aren't you here for much more important matters this evening?"

Mai's stomach sank. The clothing debacle seemed like a more interesting subject to stay on. Maybe she could argue it enough to get to go home, claiming she could change, or even just excusing herself from the meal now that they all knew she lacked the proper attire.

"Come on, if we're lucky we can crash Noll while he is still getting ready in his room." Madoka grinned at Mai.

"Madoka." Lin's voice was flat.

"I'm kidding," Madoka took Mai's hand to lead her upstairs, "But he does take forever for these sorts of occasions. So fussy."

Mai couldn't bring herself to respond. She had to focus on keeping her feet moving forward or she knew she would turn around and run back out the door.

She felt slightly dizzy as they passed the second floor. What was she going to say? She had run through the upcoming scenario over a hundred times in her head, with all manner of outcomes. But now that they were climbing the stairs every piece of conversation she had imagined slipped farther from her mind.

When her feet hit the third floor she clenched her fists, she had decided to do this. If she hadn't then she wouldn't be here. So, no more moping, or whining. She was going to go in there she was going to find out once and for all if she had a shot with Naru. This was the end of it.

Madoka held the door open to the patio.

Things were going to change either—

Mai swallowed.

She was in a black dress again; long sleeved this time, but with a dip in the back that went for ages and made Mai's fingers burn. It flared at the hips, inky smoothness rustling in the breeze as the golden sunlight burned through stripes of lace that banded the lower half of the skirt. She was resting against the rail, one heeled foot bobbing lightly in the air.

"Mai is here," Madoka said and Mai nearly jumped out of her skin.

The heel fell to the ground, skirt swaying, and the brim of that wide hat moved back as she turned towards them.

Mai bit down on her lip, compelled onto the patio by red lips and icy blue eyes.

Her mouth fell open, breath caught, feet faltering.

"Careful," Madoka said catching her elbow with a grin, "try to pay attention to the step Mai."

"Na—", Mai's voice was so light she couldn't even hear it.

"I told you it wasn't so bad," Madoka whispered in her ear, as she led her forward.

Mai wasn't sure she could agree. Her head was hazy and her deep but rapid breathing only spurred her heart on faster. Madoka brought her closer, Mai's feet hurrying to keep up with the pull.

"Naru." Mai pushed out.

He stared at her, his stone face a reflection of one she had seen a hundred times save for the claret hue that graced his lips. She had only seen a pale reflection of that color once before.

"I'll leave you to it," Madoka said slipping away from Mai's elbow and back into the house.

Naru held her with his flat gaze, his black-gloved hands wrapped around the book they held.

Mai stared, remembering to blink only when the light of the setting sun spilled between a building and into her eyes.

"Madoka says you are feeling better."

Mai blinked again.

"Better than what?" she asked.

"Then when you were upset on Monday."

Naru moved to place his book on the rail and leaned against it, his gaze sliding back to their surroundings. The setting sun blazing around his profile.

"She explained the misunderstanding which had caused your discomfort."

"Oh," Mai said.

"I believe that should be cleared up for you now." He turned his eyes in her direction.

"Yes."

Naru turned his head to look at her more directly. With a jerk, Mai moved her attention to the skyline her hands gripping tightly to the top of the rail.

"I'm assuming you have questions."

Mai could feel his gaze on her.

She shrugged and if fell away.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you are right, I do see the misunderstanding now. And I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Mai flexed and unflexed her hands on the rail, her feet shifting in place.

"I meant about this."

"Your dress? It's lovely."

"You're lying."

"Naru," Mai took a breath her eyes squinting against the shafts of light sliding between the buildings. "I didn't know your real name, that you had an identical twin brother, or that you were a world famous researcher with psychokinetic powers for a year and a half. Do you really think that the fact that you like to wear dresses would be too much for me? It's totally fine, no big deal."

She sent a quick glance in his direction before staring at the street below.

"If it's no big deal then why won't you look at me?"

Mai shuffled her feet. Mumbling something under her breath. Naru took a step back.

"This was a mistake," Naru turned and started for the door. "I think you should go home—"

Mai's head swiveled towards him, her eyes glassy.

"It's because, if I start looking at you, I won't be able to stop!"

Naru paused in his retreat.

"Because," Mai said advancing on him fists clenched at her side, "look at you!"

Naru's mask cracked, his features beginning to crumble.

"You were beautiful before, but now..."

His eyes narrowed.

"Now, you're gorgeous," she pulled her eyes to meet his. "And when I look at you…"

Naru seemed frozen, the low light finally finding purchase past the wide brim of that hat and spilling across his face.

Mai brought her hand up, fingers stretching towards him.

" _All I want_ is to touch you," she closed the fingers before they could reach his face, "but I know I can't, and it hurts."

She brought the hand to rest on her own chest, holding it in place with the other.

"I'm sorry. I know it's selfish and I'm sure this was hard for you. I can't imagine what it must be like and it means a lot that you would be willing to share this with me. But please, don't ask me to look at you. Not right away. I can get over it, I've done it before. I just need a moment."

"Mai…" Naru's eyes flicked over her face brows drawn in confusion.

Mai chewed on her lip, tears trickling unhindered down her cheeks as she looked away.

"Why did you have to be her, too? It's bad enough I never had a shot with you, but now you had to take—"

His gloved hand came to rest against her neck, a silk soft thumb running along her jawline. Her whole body shuddered and leaned into the contact, a small sigh escaping her lips.

Naru blanched but kept his hold on her face.

Mai couldn't move, didn't want to, she felt like her whole heart might explode if she even tried. The city was distant, drowned out, beneath the rush of blood in her ears. The growing twilight taking on a foggy quality that made everything dim and immaterial. Everything except for bright blue eyes and soft red lips. Those were almost painful in their clarity.

"You were sincere." He told her, the hint of a question still in his tone.

"Of course," she replied, breathless, "I was sincere, why would I lie about being attra—"

Mai's breath caught, her head tilting back and eyes sliding shut with a moan as his thumb ran down the front of her throat. She was enjoying this too much, he was probably very disturbed by the extremity of her reactions. But she didn't want to stop them, it was real, if only for this moment.

His hand stilled then lifted from her neck. She pushed her eyes back open to meet his surprisingly studious gaze.

"This result," he searched her eyes, "was unexpected."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Embarrassment with her out of control desires beginning to flare from her cheeks.

"It is unexpected, not unwelcome," he said with a smirk that short-circuited her heart.

"Wha—what?" Mai tried to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

"Come on," Naru took hold of her hand and started for the door.

Mai's blush grew as Naru brought her down the hall, threw open the door to his room and then shut it again as soon as she was past the threshold. What were they doing? Were they doing what she thought they were doing?

She was on the verge of hyperventilating when he looked back at her.

"Naru, I," she had so much fumbling around in her brain at the moment and none of it even remotely coherent.

He gestured to the bed and she felt her whole body lock up. _What was happening?_

"Mai?"

"Naru, I can't…"

"But you haven't even looked at it yet."

Mai gaped.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"The dress, you have to at least look at it before you turn it down."

Slowly, like granite sliding across an uneven floor, Mai turned to look at the bed.

Laid out, in stark contrast to the dark grey duvet, was a light turquoise sleeveless dress. Its delicate lace overlay the same color as the satin beneath. And there sitting in the center was a small box of the same color.

"This is…" She held the box gently in her fingers, fresh tears pooling at the edges of her eyes and blurring the looping script of the company name printed on the box. But she didn't need to read it. She had imagined getting a box just like this ever since she was six.

After finishing her first ever viewing of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ Mai's mother had led her back to her bedroom and pulled out the light blue box. She had taken the time to point out and explain the then illegible inscription of the company's logo on the top. Mai could still feel the smoothness of the white ribbon that had been delicately folded with it.

Mai's father had not been able to afford anything more than a simple silver bracelet from the prestigious company. But to her mother and by proxy Mai, that piece wasn't just jewelry, it was a part of a glamorous, impossible world brought to life. And the box that housed it was treated with the reverence it deserved.

"Are you going to open it? Even if you don't want the dress you should—" Naru stopped as he got close enough to notice the tears running down her face.

"Would you please do it?" She held out the box.

He took her shaking hand in his gloved one and gently loosened the white ribbon. Freed from its duty he pushed the box back.

"It's your gift."

Mai tugged the lid off the box and pulled a dark glossy sheet of paper from its contents.

_A small reward for good taste. —A_

Mai smirked, a short laugh bursting its way out.

She glanced at Naru and his own lips curved in response, glossy and distracting.

"I guess that's another name I have to add to the list for you," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose I should get used to hearing it."

"Actually," she smiled up at him, "I'll stick with Naru. That is, if you don't mind."

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That which we call a rose," he told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I am content with any name, so long as you are the one calling it."

Mai blushed and turned back to the box in her hand. Inside her eyes fell on the curved silver and diamond pendent necklace. It was simple and elegant and everything she had imagined a Tiffany & Co. box to contain.

Naru tugged at the fingers of his glove sliding the smooth material from one hand and then the other. Plucking the necklace from its container he draped the thin metal across her neck and set to work on the clasp.

"Thank you." She whispered taking his uncovered hand once he had finished.

"Thank _you_." He told her, his eyes holding her locked in place once more.

She took advantage of the moment and ran her thumb across the back of his hand before letting him go.

"Naru, you were right. I, I do have so many questions. I hope you don't mind."

"I know." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I've spent so much time with you and I know so little about you."

"And I hope you are interested in spending much more time, knowing far too much," he smirked again and Mai decided that this new Naru was decidedly bad for her heart.

"Now, get dressed, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Mai sat down on the bed. Legs more than grateful to no longer have to hold her up.

Naru stepped in front of the full-length mirror; smoothing down his still flawless dress, hands stilling as he pulled back on his gloves, his near perfect posture straightening just a hint more.

Mai watched him, her breath catching when she realized just how wrong she had been all those times she had called him a narcissist. She had seen him look at himself in the mirror any number of times.

But she had never see him look back, and smile.

His eyes caught her's in the mirror and the smile widened.

She had so many questions, but they could wait.

Because, right now, she had the only answer that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, The End.
> 
> and a beginning. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. This was by far the most personal of the stories that I have written to this point. And therefore one one the trickiest for how short it was.  
> I would love to hear all of your thoughts on the story. Feel free to find my fic page on my tumblr, tiffotcf, to find links to the aesthetics board I made for this story and some lovely (and scandalous) fan art of the story from the talented sukarreto-chan.
> 
> Oh and I am kicking around the idea of more of this. It's an important topic and one I would like to come back to. But I have a very very long list of projects atm so I'm not going to make any promises right off the bat. But I am very interested in coming back to this at some point. Thoughts? Whose's interested in more Thirsty Mai and Soft Naru?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my story for the 2017 Ghost Hunt Exchange. The story is four chapters long and I have already completed it.
> 
> As of right now, my plan is to update this once a week until the chapters are released.
> 
> I will admit this is exactly a ploy to hopefully tied over my readers who have already waited for nearly two months for the next chapter of Kalidoscope Heart and will have to wait a while longer. My March writing time was taken up by this and another one shot that I did for the exchange. So I haven't even started writing for KH yet. -_-*
> 
> But yeah hopefully this will help tide things over.
> 
> Also, this story features what my friend likes to call "softer Naru" so it is a fluffy fluffy piece. But it is also a bit of a social commentary so we kind of run the gammet here.
> 
> That's enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Till next chapter...


End file.
